


Chaotic Good

by Holladay Street (street)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Competitiveness, F/F, Oneshot (probably), Pregnancy, These two will always be chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street/pseuds/Holladay%20Street
Summary: The people who thought Kelley and Emily were too similar to be good together had been wrong - that had been cleared up years ago. That didn't mean it wasn't chaos along the way - like when they decided that being pregnant at the same time would be agreatidea.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	Chaotic Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: work of purely fiction, etc.

"This was a horrible idea." Emily said, closing the laptop precariously balanced on her round belly, and reaching around where Kelley's feet were nestled into her lap to set it down. "I'm suddenly forgetting why we decided to do it this way."

"Because you said being a twin was awesome" Kelley replied from where she was spread across their couch. "I still think it was a good idea in concept. So it's a little . . ." she paused to swallow hard ". . . rocky in the execution. We'll figure it out. Are you _sure _we're out if ginger ale?"

"That was the last of it, except for the 6-pack in the bottom of the fridge." Emily said with a sigh "And I'm pretty sure I'm too big to reach those, and the the smell of all the condiments is still making you nauseas, and now InstaCart workers are on strike - we've fucked ourselves over."

Kelley laughed "well _that last part_ was pretty obvious."

Emily groaned, trying not to cackle and failing. "That was _so _bad, babe. Fuck you."

"Gladly!” Kelley replied. "I mean, ugh, not right now . . ." her hand came up to steady her stomach, right above where her own tiny bump was just starting to show. "I hate that I'm still feeling nauseous all the time. Why didn't you tell me how obnoxious it was?"

"It wasn't that bad for me. I guess I'm just better at being pregnant than you are." Emily smugged. 

"Oh, you did _not _just say that!" Kelley said with a look that, a few months ago, would have meant a full body tackle and a tickle war. Now she just prodded her wife's belly with her toes.

"I mean," Emily continued, "this little nugget and I beat you to conception by almost four months, babe. She's gonna hit all those developmental milestones first, she'll be walking first so she'll get _way _ahead with soccer . . . "

"_Three _months and _one _week. And you realize how hypocritical it is to _both _want them spaced close _and _pull all that age bullshit." Kelley interrupted.

"Oh I can _totally _pull that." Emily fired back. "I've spent my entire life being 17 minutes younger than my sister. I'm gonna teach our firstborn to _fucking revel in it,_ you better believe me."

Kelley shook her head, sitting up gingerly. "I don't have the energy for this. Could you text Tobin to bring us some ginger ale?"

"Oh sweetie" Emily's sympathetic eyes followed Kelley until she turned down the hallway toward the bathroom and Emily had to raise her voice to be heard, "I'll call Christen and ask her to do a whole shop for us. Is there any food that sounds good?"

Kelley's reply floated back, "I don't want to even think about food right now. I'm pretty sure I haven't barfed this much since college."

"Well at least your frat days gave you practice, babe!" Emily couldn't resist - Kelley had teased her just the same.  
  
"Fuck you" echoed back from the bathroom.

Emily grinned, one hand under her bump as she pushing up from the sofa to go help her wife. "Gladly!"

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, I really have no idea how my brain comes up with these things. This one sprang fully-formed from some combo of my musings about how close but how hilariously competitive KO and Emily are, and the adorbs team/fan reception of Alex's irl pregnancy. Don't @ me (I mean, do @ me, because that'd be awesome - I'm @run-of-play on Tumblr - but don't ask me why this story insisted on being written, because I _genuinely don't know either_).
> 
> So, when I say 'oneshot' I might be lying tho, because now that I've written this I'm definitely wondering about the emotional landscape of the weeks when Emily was newly pregnant but Kelley was still trying, and also months after this when they start wondering who they could ask to live with them for the offseason because, goddamn, they didn't quite realize what they'd gotten themselves into.


End file.
